


Night

by orphan_account



Series: Vampire Clint [40]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Vampire Clint Barton, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5519768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Night

Clint always preferred night to day.   
Even before he became a vampire.   
He liked the night as it was silent.   
Most mysterious.  
After he was turned, he began to think night as the start of his day.  
He was the creature of night.  
Plus vampires thrive in darkness.   
He becomes a hunter at night.


End file.
